Traveling with Units  Oh Boy
by ohmygoshcheese
Summary: Zena accidentally won Hetalia units. Thank goodness she did or she and her friend would be in some serious trouble when they end up having to travel the world! rated T for my slightly colorful vocabulary, France, and maybe some future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... I really wanted to do one of these even though there are a ton out there... Sorry! This is my first Hetalia fic, so I hope I do it well..**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya actually owns Hetalia *sob* and LolliDictator actually owns the manuals *sob* I only own Zena and Rosalee *cheer***

**Please enjoy! :D**

"Meh. Another popup. Sheesh, what's wrong with the security on this thing?" I muttered, angrily flicking my laptop's screen as though that would hurt it.

"Mrow?" wondered my insane cat, Skisiks*, as she pondered whether the mouse was real or not. Apparently it was because she pounced. On the mouse. While there was a popup.

"Aaah! No! Dumb cat!" I yelled pushing Skisiks off the desk as a huge, bright, flashing box popped up with the words:

CONGRATS! YOU ARE OUR 100TH VISITOR! YOUR PRIZE WILL BE…:

Here it had a wheel with tons of "fantastic prizes" on it. As I watched, it started to spin. The wedge the pointer finally landed on said: A Free Set of: HETALIA UNITS. Then the bright box flashed up again, this time saying:

AWESOME! YOUR PRIZE WILL BE DELIVERED WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS!

. . .

Prize? The hell?

"Mrrow!"

The next morning I was having a lovely dream about a very friendly purple poodle named Mr. Fluffykins**. Until the bell on his collar started dinging excessively. That bell was so not there five seconds ago… Wait, why does Mr. Fluffykins's collar sound like my doorbell? That's when I woke up. _Of course, _I thought, _I was just hovering between dream world and reality. Makes sense._

But who would be at the door this early? I mean, it's only 11:00 in the morning! The ringing became more impatient.

"Alright! I'm coming! Goodness, chill…" I yelled down the stairs. When I opened the front door, there was a rather pissed off delivery man who was wearing, and get this, green bunny ears. Pfft.

"You Zena Webbe?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"The one and only," I replied in an equally blunt tone.

"Sign," he said, handing me a clipboard and pen.

"Eh? For what?" I asked confused.

"The units you won."

"Un-? Ooooh yeah…! Darn, I was hoping that that was a fluke."

"Well, it's not. Where do you want the boxes?"

"The living room is fine," I said as I motioned to the room directly behind me. He brought in the huge box and the small one that accompanied it into my living room. I handed him the clipboard, and he handed me a packet saying, "Here's the manual. Good luck and enjoy." Then he left without another word.

_Well, okay then, _I thought. Then I looked at the packet in my hands. Out loud I said," Feliciano Vargas: User Guide and Manual." I quickly read through the whole thing, pausing at parts such as "length" and "cleaning."

"Who the hell wrote this, a fangirl? Well, the easiest way to remove it/him from the box would be to make pasta. Though, I'm kind of curious about pulling his hair curl… hmm… Nah, I don't want to be killed by his brother." I went into my kitchen, took out a pot, and began boiling water. Then I rummaged through the pantry until I found a box of my favorite, the bow tie pasta.

"Perfect," I said and dumped some into the water.

Since the pasta's cooking, now is a good time to describe my house and the reason a sixteen-year-old girl is living in it alone. My house actually has four stories: a basement, ground floor, second floor, and third floor which is really the finished attic. My bedroom is the top floor. Since it is the finished attic, it's huge. I have my queen-sized bed, day bed, and pool table fitting comfortably inside along with my computer and desk. My bathroom is attached to my room, so it's easy to get to. The second floor has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The ground floor doesn't have any bedrooms, but it does have a bathroom and an office along with the usual ground floor rooms. The basement is just a lounge and laundry room.

My parents never meant to have me; I was sort of a surprise. The reason they didn't want kids? Simple, their job takes them away from home for months at a time. They've never told me what their job is (apparently they're not allowed to talk about it, even to their own kid), but I honestly don't care. They make tons of money (hence the four-story house), and I get to do whatever I want. I'm supposed to be in school today (it's mid-November), but I haven't gone to school since I was ten. Instead I take online school courses. I'm currently on a college level course. By the way, I'm smart. I don't brag about it, but it's true.

The pasts seemed done, so I put some home-made tomato relish on top and brought the plate into the living room. As soon as a I set it on the coffee table, there was loud banging on the box which gave way to sobbing.

"Vee~ This box is too hard!" sobbed a voice.

Trying not to giggle, I said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

"Ve~ Please hurry! It's dark in here!"

I undid the latch on the side and opened the box. Immediately I was tackled by the person inside.

"Vee~! You saved me!" he said hugging me tightly. Being the loner I am, I immediately became little flustered at some stranger hugging me.

"Y-yeah, guess so… Um, could you let go of me?" I said.

"Ve~ Why would I let go of a pretty girl? What's your name? I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Italy or whatever you want," he said from where he was nuzzling the top of my head. Yeah I'm short. Got a problem with it?

"M-my name is Zena, Zena Webbe," I mumbled blushing a little at being called pretty. No one's ever called me that before.

"Ve~ What a pretty name!" Italy said tugging playfully at a curl in my really curly brown hair.

"Uh… Th-thanks. If you let go of me, I'll show you to your room. Oh and you can have the pasta I made if you're hungry."

"Pastaaaaaa!" he shouted happily, finally letting go of me to grab the plate. "Mmm~ This is good! I like the stuff on top. It's sweet and yet spicy at the same time."

"Haha. Thanks. I made it myself from my grandma's recipe."

"Wow! That's awesome! Say, can I sleep in your room?"

"Huh? W-well… I do have an extra bed, but still, having a guy sleep in the same room as me…" I debated. Of course, right when I turned around, Ita had tears in his eyes and a puppy-dog pout. I caved. "Oh fine!"

"Yay~! Thank you, Zena!" he exclaimed hugging me again.

"Oof. Whatever. Just follow me," I grumbled and headed up the stairs to my room. Just as Ita-chan put his things into the spare closet, the doorbell rang again.

"Oh great, now what?" I said as I sprinted down the two flights of stairs to the front door. I opened it to reveal my one and only real life friend, Rosalee, who looked close to hysterics. It was when a trickle of blood ran down her cheek that I understood why.

**Woot! Cliffhanger! :P**

**This actually ended up being rather lengthy... I hope I didn't drabble too much .**

*** The cat's name is pronounced like Skii-six. My friend made it up so I have no idea O.o**

****I really did have a dream like this once, except it was more of a nightmare because Mr. Fluffykins was HUGE and kept crushing people. Scary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I tried to upload this yesterday, but wouldn't let me D: so here I am today! Doing this instead of my poetry project! Woot procrastination!**

**Umm... oh yeah! You're probably wondering when they're gonna start traveling right? no? well, I'll tell you anyway: in the story it's the middle of October.. They won't travel till about 3 days after Christmas... long time huh? don't worry, once I get everyone in, I'll skip some time... Am I making any sense?**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Hetalia or the manuals! Hidekaz-sensei and LolliDictator do respectively!**

**Enjoy~**

I blinked and then stepped aside to let my friend in. After I closed the door I said, "Your dad beat you again, didn't he?"

At those words tears began flowing out of her eyes, and she pressed her face onto my shoulder. I hugged her carefully saying, "Oh Rosa, you poor thing. Why don't you ever go to the police?" She didn't reply, just kept on sobbing. I sighed, "Come on. Let's go clean you up. We especially need to stop this bleeding on your head." Rosalee (that's her full name) nodded, and I took her to the kitchen and found the bandages and started patching my only friend up.

While I was putting the finishing touches on Rosa, Ita-chan bounded in. He stopped short when he noticed Rosa sitting in a chair covered with bandages.

"Ve~ Who is this and what happened to her?" he asked, tilting his head to the side adorably.

"Ita-chan, this is my best friend Rosalee. Rosa, this is Feliciano Vargas, aka Italy," I introduced them.

"Ve~ Nice to meet you! But, what happened? How did you get hurt?"

Rosa looked at me, and I understood: she didn't want anyone else to know, not yet.

"She had a little biking accident. No biggy!" I said cheerfully.

"Ve~! No biggy? That's bad! Are okay, Rosalee?"

"Haha! Don't worry Feli-kun, I'm fine!" laughed Rosa.

"Vee~ Thank goodness. I know! I'll make some pasta to cheer you up!"

"Sounds great!" I cheered because my stomach had been telling me it was lunchtime for a while now.

While Ita-chan bounced around the kitchen with Rosa watching, I heard the doorbell ring for the third time today. As I headed to the door, I thought, _Jeez… That bell has rung more times today than it does in a year! Make that two…_

I opened the door to reveal that pissed off delivery man and another large box.

"Huh?" I looked at Mr. Bunny Ears (that's what I call him) questioningly.

"It was delivered to us early by accident. So, we're brining it to you early," he deadpanned.

"I see you're still in a great mood," I observed sarcastically as I signed the clipboard once again.

"Hnn. Same place?"

"Sure."

After moving the boxes into the living room, nodded to me and drove off. I looked down at the manual. It read: IVAN BRAGINSKI: User Guide and Manual.

. . .

Fuck. I just got Russia. Wonderful…

"Uhh, Zena? What's that?" Rosalee's voice suddenly drifted over to me.

"The personification of the Russian Federation. In a box," I said grimly.

"Oh…"

"Mhmm… Well, I guess I'd better wake him up. Can you go tell Ita-chan who just arrived so he's not surprised?" I told my friend, not wanting her to get more hurt.

"Sure thing," and she walked back to the kitchen.

"Now to open the psycho," I muttered. Then I stood by the box and said, "Брат!" in the creepiest voice I could muster. Immediately I heard sobbing. Grinning at the sound, I carefully opened the box. The huge man inside looked up, tears in his gorgeous violet eyes, and said, "Y-you're not Natalya."

"Nope," I grinned. "My name's Zena. Don't worry; your sister isn't anywhere near here."

"That's good, da?" he smiled a little creepily.

"Uh huh…" I tried to shake off the slightly ominous feeling creeping up around Ivan. "I'll show you to your room, and then we can go eat the lunch Ita-chan made."

"Italy is here too, da?"

"Yeah, and please don't scare him or my friend Rosalee too badly okay? I really don't want the police over here any time soon."

"Okay. I can have vodka, da?"

"Uh… You can have a bottle at lunch, but please don't have too much until I can get you an ID from Customer Services."

"Okay."

After showing Ivan to one of the rooms on the second floor, I lead him downstairs to the kitchen. We found a bubbly Ita-chan piling pasta onto plates (where did he find all that pasta?) while chatting with Rosa. Rosa looked a lot happier now which relieved me. I hate seeing her sad. After all, she's been my one and only friend since we were legally allowed to have accounts on Gaia.* That's how we first met, and eventually, after finding out that we lived near each other, we met in person. Best friends ever since. Of course, not too long ago I learned that she lives with her dad who beats her regularly. She's asked me not to tell the police, and I haven't. But lately I've been getting worried about her. I've offered to let her stay at my house for basically the rest of our lives. But if she's gone for more than a month at a time, her dad will call the police, and I'd probably get arrested for kidnapping or something, which would be a problem. So, I allow Rosa to go home once a month where she's beaten cruelly, and I do nothing. God, I'm a horrible friend, but what can I do? Maybe one day I'll get the chance to bust that son of a bitch who calls himself Rosa's dad.

Back to reality. While I was musing, Ivan had gone over to Rosa and started poking her head. At first I was confused (and a little amused), but then I noticed that there was still blood in her hair. _Aww! How sweet, he's worried about her, _I thought as I grabbed a wet rag and finished cleaning Rosa's thin, blonde hair. I swear I act like her mother.

"Don't worry, she was just in a little, uh, accident. She's fine!" I "explained."

"She's okay now, da?"

"Yes, she's fine. I patched her up."

Ivan seemed satisfied with that answer for now and went to go pick up his plate and sat at the table. Ita-chan and Rosa followed closely behind.

_This is a little weird… I've never had this many people in my house at one time, _I thought while giggling quietly at Ivan who was scaring Ita-chan. _It's a little noisy, but kind of fun._ "Alright Ivan, leave Ita-chan alone!" I said out loud after Ita-chan hid behind my chair, pasta hanging out of his mouth. "Alright, alright! Ivan really, stop scaring Ita-chan and let him eat." I managed to say between laughs. Ivan looked slightly disappointed, but he relented and the dark aura receded a bit.

After lunch, I called Customer Service and asked for an ID for Ivan seeing as three of his five vodka bottles had mysteriously disappeared. They said it would be delivered along with the next unit shipment, which should be tomorrow. I thanked the person and hung up. I decided that since tomorrow was Saturday, I would take Ita-chan, Ivan, and whoever else arrived out shopping for new, less military-like clothes. Oh and Rosa needed new clothes too. Poor thing looked awful.

As I fell asleep that night next to Rosa with Ita-chan on the day bed and Ivan on the next floor down, I thought, _My life is never going to be quiet again, is it?_

**All done! How was it? Not too bad I hope! Tell me if there are any major typos and/or parts that don't make sense! But be nice about it~**

**I'll see you all soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm aliiiiiveee! Heheh sorry for the absense! (did I spell that right? whatever) I had exams last week, buuuuut now I'm DONE! IT'S SUMMER TIME! xD Here's chapter 3! Do enjoy~**

**Discl- ya know what? I don't feel like doing one so check chapter 1 for it! xP**

The bright morning light hit my closed eyes, and I sleepily mumbled something incoherent. Someone had somehow managed to wrap their arms around me in my sleep. Assuming it was Rosa, I rolled over and attempted to push her off. Then I heard a sleepy, "Vee~" and stopped moving. _Ve?_ I thought. Then I opened my eyes and there lay Italy fast asleep between Rosa and me. In the bed. With us. A guy.

. . . I don't think so.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I asked, my voice dangerously low. "Italy, even though your eyes are closed, I can tell you're awake. Now, answer me."

"Ve~? I got lonely all by myself. And Ivan came in saying he was lonely too. So, I decided to come sleep with you, and Ivan slept on the day bed."

I stared at him, then sighed. _I don't really care anymore. As long as he doesn't try anything, _I thought. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go get breakfast," I said out loud. Immediately Rosa sat up saying, "Breakfast? Where?"

"I haven't made it yet, fatso," I said grumpily. In case you can't tell, I am **not **a morning person.

"Eh? I'm not fat! **You **are!" she retorted.

"Says whom?"

"Says me!"

"Well, you're one to talk!"

_Ding Dong!_

Rosa's mouth was open to make another retort when the doorbell rang. She and I looked at each other for a second, then jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, bed heads and all. Ita-chan and Ivan followed closely behind. We skidded to a halt in front of the door, and I unlocked and opened it. There stood Mr. Bunny Ears, grumpy as usual. The only difference was that this time there were two boxes. Wait, two?

Noticing the look on my face he said, "We learned that it's best to deliver these two together. They are brothers after all." Then he wheeled them both in, ignoring my stunned silence. After dropping them gently on the floor, he gave me the manuals and Ivan's new ID and went on his merry way. Jerk.

I looked down at the manuals and read: MATTHEW WILLIAMS: User Guide and Manual. Well, at least this one's sane and quiet. But, that means that the other one is: ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual. Oh wonderful, the obnoxious idiot. There goes any hope I had for my old peace and quiet.

"Well, I might as well open the sane one first," I said to Rosa. She nodded nervously, and I checked Matthew's manual to see how to get him out. "Hmm… it says here that we can make poutine, but I don't have any French fries… I wonder if I could make something else. I would just play music, but ever since Skisiks clicked that pop-up, my laptop has been acting funny." I thought for a moment, and then it came to me. "Pralines! I could make pralines!" I said, happily pulling out a recipe courtesy of my Louisiana heritage. "These are French so they should do the job. I haven't made this stuff in forever."

Rosa looked at me sheepishly and said, "I've never had them. What are they?"

"It's a French-Canadian* candy. It's quite yummy," I explained while getting the ingredients out. "But, it's very tricky to make. If you mess any part up, you mess the whole thing up. However, if you do them right, the result is a sugary yumminess."

"Sounds… good, I guess," laughed Rosa.

"Indeed," I agreed. Then I sighed, the pralines would take a while to make, so I might as well wake you-know-whom. Yeah, that one. Ugh.

Rosa and I walked back into the living room where Ita-chan and Ivan were watching the… weather?

Well, okay then. Moving on.

I grabbed Alfred's manual, looked at it for a second, then walked over to his box, and said in my best British accent, "OI, FUCKTARD."

Immediately he yelled, "Iggy!" happily and (somehow) burst out of the box. He saw me first and looked confused. "Hey, you're not Iggy!" he declared.

"No shit, Sherlock. In fact, he's not around here at all. Sorry about that…" I said a little sheepishly.

"Aww… Oh well! Hi! I'm Alfred F. Jones! The "F" stands for-"

"Fucktard?" I interrupted.

"No! It stands for Freedom! 'Cause I'm the hero!" and he struck a very heroic pose.

My reaction: not impressed.

"Whatever… Come on, I'll show you to your room. On second thought, Rosa will. I have to make the pralines to wake up your brother. Rosa, show him the room with two beds. He's gonna have to share with Matthew."

"Mattie's here too? Sweet!" yelled Alfred.

I ignored him and went back into the kitchen. Ita-chan and Ivan were still watching the weather. At least, I think that's the weather…

Finally, the pralines were finished, and I carried a plate of them into the living room where everyone was waiting. I opened Matthew's box, and he immediately woke. His eyes lit up when he saw the tray in my hands.

"Go ahead and have some," I said, causing his face to glow when he realized that I could see him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, but gratefully.

"No problem. Welcome to your new home. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to share a room with your brother. If you don't, we'll run out of room," I said.

"That's fine," he sighed.

"Sorry!" I said, truly meaning it.

"Haha! It's fine, really. I'm just happy that you can see me."

"I'm a loner, so I tend to notice things that other people don't."

He looked at me like he understood exactly what I meant. I thought, _Ya know, I think I could be friends with this guy. _Then my stomach growled. Reeeeealllly loudly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we haven't had breakfast yet," I said while thoughtfully grabbing a praline.

"Really? I could make some pancakes if you'd like," offered Matthew.

"Yeah, Mattie! Make your famous pancakes!" shouted Alfred as he ran/jumped down the stairs.

"Ugh quiet down, Al. Will you make some, Mattie?" I asked.

"Of course. I owe you for making me pralines anyway," he replied.

"For you? Who said they're just for you?" I asked with my mouth full.

"…" was his reaction. I just grinned as he walked off to make his world-famous pancakes. Then I remembered my decision that I made last night: that I would take these guys and Rosa shopping. Won't that be fun? Yeah right. These guys are going to bring me way too much attention. I **hate **attention. With a burning passion. I mean, why do you think I'm a loner?

Zoning back to Earth now.

After a fantastic breakfast of amazing pancakes, I told everyone about the shopping trip. Naturally, Ita-chan's eyes lit up and he latched onto my arm with a "Ve~ I'm ready!"

… So cute.

Ivan just kept smiling his creepy smile; Mattie grinned shyly, his face still a little pink from my excessive complimenting of his tasty pancakes. I mean, I don't usually talk much, but those things were good! Alfred on the other hand, jumped up and posed with a weird fist pump thing, and shouted, "Dude! I'm gonna get the coolest clothes ever! It's gonna be awesome!"

I sighed. This was going to be a painfully loud shopping trip. "All right, let's get this over with," I said, and we all headed out the door and began walking towards the mall.

***A history on pralines: They originated in France, were brought to Canada, and later to Louisiana when the French were kicked out of Canada by the British... They have nuts and sugar and that's about it (not really). You can look them up for more info. If anyone wants the recipe, I do believe I have it, so leave a review and I'll make a special chapter just for the recipe. :)**

**So, was it too boring? I think it was but whatever... Up next Zena and the gang's shopping adventure? What will happen this time?**

**By the way, I'm going to Louisiana to visit my grandma on Thursday. I won't be back until Tuesday, but I'll make sure to write a lot! I will upload ch 4 ASAP so please be patient! Thanks~**


	4. Chapter 4

**LATE! D: I'm sorry! Dx You can shoot me if you want... Go ahead... But really, I'm so sorry! Stuff came up and I had serious writers block and before I knew it, it had been a whole freaking month! xP**

**I hate this chapter. To me, it's boring and was hard to write... I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and Units don't belong to me. I'm not clever enough to think of them on my own.**

**Warning: In this chapter: people cursing who don't usually curse.**

**By the way, if something looks like this: _'blah blah blah' _then it's a thought.**

**Please enjoy to the best of your ability.**

Rosa and I walked side-by-side discussing what we wanted to buy. Ita-chan skipped along ahead of us humming what sounded like Maru Kaite Chikyuu. Alfred ran around randomly declaring himself the "hero" and striking "heroic" poses. Mattie walked quietly beside me clutching Kumajiro (Where did he come from?) and occasionally adding his point to our conversation. Ivan tagged along behind, smiling (creepily) at everyone and everything…

It was overcast outside, so I hoped it wouldn't rain. Other than that, the weather was perfect. The temperature was mild for here in October.

I live about five minutes away from the mall by walking. It took us fifteen to get there… Why? Because Alfred was running around yelling about hamburgers to random people, and Ita-chan stubbed his toe and wouldn't stop crying until I hugged him and told him it was okay. Yeah….

And so, we boldly (?) stepped through the mall doors as everyone around us stared. All in all, I was very uncomfortable and losing my patience.

"Al, we just had breakfast! You do _not _need ten Big Macs!" I marched over and grabbed the enthusiastic blond, dragging him back to where Rosa and the others were waiting.

Or, at least the others were _supposed _to be waiting.

"Where did they all go?" I asked Rosa. She shrugged. I sighed. This was going to take forever. "Guess we'll have to start with you," I said, pushing Alfred toward the men's section of the nearest store that sold clothes.

When we got there, we found Italy already browsing the clothing racks. He had found a pair of pants and was looking at the shirts. He grabbed a simple, white, button-down shirt, but then the jackets seemed to catch his eye.

"Ve~ Should I get the black one or the navy one, Zena?"

I thought for a moment, and then decided, "The navy one."

"And you can put this cute little pocket hankie in the pocket!" said Rosa, holding up said white hankie.

"Ve~ Sounds perfect! I'm just going to try these on!" exclaimed Feli excitedly. He hurried off to the dressing room and disappeared behind a door.

"Now, let's get something for you, Al," I said, surprised he was still standing there. He nodded and continued browsing through the racks. I thought for a minute then said, "On second thought, Rosa, you stay here with these two. I'm gonna go look for Matthew and Ivan."

She nodded and headed off after Al.

I left the store and looked around. _'Dang, this mall is HUGE! Mattie and Ivan could be anywhere! And with Mattie's ability to be invisible…This is gonna take a while…'_

Deciding to start upstairs, I headed to a nearby escalator. About a third of the way up, I heard yelling and cheering. Lots of it. Walking curiously to the source of the commotion, I noticed that it was coming from a sporting store. On one of the huge flat screen TVs, ice hockey was playing.

_'Wait, ice hockey… Where do I remember that from? Oh, someone scored.'_

"HA! TAKE THAT! YOU PANSIES WILL NEVER LAST AGAINST MY TEAM!" screamed a rather enthusiastic fan. Who sounded a lot like Mattie. Wait, that _is _Mattie! Well, at least I found on-

'_Hold it. Mattie? Screaming? What the hell is going on?'_

"Uhh… Matthew? This is slightly out of character for you," I said tentatively.

He didn't hear, just kept on screaming, "COME ON! DON'T LET THOSE ASSHOLES SO CLOSE TO OUR GOAL!"

I sighed. Drastic times call for drastic measures. I marched straight through the crowd, grabbed Mattie's collar, and dragged him, screaming, from the store.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PULLING ME AWAY?"

"Because your behavior is completely uncalled for. Now shut up and help me look for Ivan."

At the mention of Russia's name, Mattie stopped yelling, but the wild look was still in his eye, and he continued to try to get out of my grip.

_'Now, if I were Russia, where would I be?' _I thought.

. . .

_'I have no idea what that guy is ever thinking!'_

This isn't going to be easy…

Ivan wasn't anywhere upstairs, so we headed back down. We passed the store, so I told Canada to go find some clothes. He grudgingly obeyed me.

I wandered around, searching frantically for the tall nation. Soon I spotted a small shop that sold flower arrangements. In the window was a huge display of gorgeous sunflowers.

My eyes widened as I remembered Ivan's manual, and I ran inside to see him holding bunches of the yellow flowers. On his face was a serene smile instead of the usual creepy one.

I walked up to him, and tapped his arm. He gave a start as if suddenly shaken from a daze.

"Oh, hello Zena. You like sunflowers, da?" Ivan asked happily.

"Yes, they're beautiful, but why did you run off like that? Everyone's waiting in another store," I said gently, but firmly.

His face fell and the purple aura came back a little behind him.

"Please Ivan! I need you to come! Matthew's in Manada mode, and you still need to find some clothes besides this war thing!" I begged.

His face fell even more and I began to hear a "kolkolkol". Oh great, now he's giving me puppy eyes… Yes, Russia can do puppy eyes.

"Fine! We'll buy a few!" I said in exasperation. Immediately his face lit up. In fact, he was practically sparkling. Odd…

I grabbed a small bouquet and checked out. Then I dragged Ivan to the store (finally) to pick out his clothes. And to calm Mattie down. Eesh…

Once in the store, Ivan went off to browse, and I found Rosa and the others chatting near the register. They all had new clothes, including Rosa. She had picked out a simple cream-colored dress that connected at the neck and had no sleeves. It had a zigzag pattern connecting the bodice and skirt just below the bust. Alfred had decided to go Western by choosing a light blue cowboy shirt that had been modernized a bit and khaki pants. Strange enough, it seemed like it would look good on him. I wouldn't let him get the cowboy hat, though. That was a bit too much… Ivan chose a strange Russian-type-thing with an interesting collar and embroidery around the cuffs, collar, and hem. He had plain pants and a rope belt to tie around his tunic. I wondered where he got the shirt, but didn't ask.

And so, with Al still pouting about the hat, and me with a new striped shirt with and attached vest, we proceeded to the checkout counter.

Mattie had calmed down, and was apologizing constantly for his behavior.

"Don't sweat it," I said, handing the cashier lady his sweater, which looked like it belonged in a school, but was still fashionable. "Actually, it was kind of funny."

He still apologized, face red from embarrassment. I waved him off and grabbed the rest of the guys' stuff. The cashier rung up the total, and I took out my wallet.

"Ugh, you guys are gonna have to get jobs. You're way too expensive already…" I groaned. "Rosa, you don't though. You're better at cleaning the house anyway."

My best friend looked at me thankfully, and I grinned at her.

"I want my hat!" cried Alfred.

"Hush, you sound like you're five," I said as the cashier handed me my change. She had been grinning at us the entire time. I was getting flustered.

"All right, guys. Let's go home now before it starts-" I started, only to be interrupted by a clash of thunder. "Raining…." I sighed.

We trooped outside to find dark clouds looming over us. Immediately the fear began settling on me again, and I froze at the sight of the lightning.

"Let's hurry!" said Rosa and she grabbed my arm and began speed-walking down the sidewalk. The guys followed closely behind. They looked like they were wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Like I was gonna tell them…

Small raindrops began landing on our noses, so we started jogging. By the time we made it home, the wind had picked up and the rain was falling in a steady drizzle. The clouds were turning a strange greenish color. My face probably was too…

However, I noticed something on my front porch that was not there when we left: a big box.

Another unit had arrived, and it was just in time for a thunderstorm.

**There. It's over with. I WILL make them better! orz **

**Whom did they get this time? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to for designing all the clothes! Russia's was hard to describe... I have no fashion sense... orz**


End file.
